


In Which Darcy Invites Her Political Inspiration For Coffee (And General Ross is an Idiot, But What Else Is New?)

by ITookTheOneLessTravelled



Series: Snapshots: St. Trinian's Goes International [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, St Trinian's (2007 2009), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Darcy needed to get political inspiration from somewhere, Gen, Right?, The Author Regrets Nothing, why not here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITookTheOneLessTravelled/pseuds/ITookTheOneLessTravelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's suffering through some stupid PR induced party, courtesy of Tony Stark, when she runs into an old aquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Darcy Invites Her Political Inspiration For Coffee (And General Ross is an Idiot, But What Else Is New?)

Okay, so Darcy admitted that with Pepper in Malibu, and Tony’s (soon to quit, if her mental breakdown yesterday was any indication) PA sick, someone had to play babysitter to make sure that Tony actually got to the meeting at Parliament, what with those army morons trying to misappropriate his suit (again), with a side helping of trying to... what was the word they had used again?... detain his science bro. But she didn’t see why it had to be her.

She was actually terrible at PR. Which didn’t make much sense, seeing as she was the Avengers PR manager, as well as their secondary handler— Coulson was a badass ninja, but even he couldn’t do everything—but there you go. And she was very protective of her team, which was why she was about ready to cold cock this Ross moron with the butt of his own gun. 

Natasha would have been much better in this situation. Really. She had spent several months undercover doing just this—it wouldn’t hurt to have her doing it again for one night, right? But Fury had decreed that Darcy go, and so Darcy had gone. 

It only made it worse that she had to deal with this jealous, catty reporter. Christine Everheart clearly had some misinformation about her and Tony’s relationship, but she finally lost her patience.

“Look, Ms. Everheart, Mr. Stark and I are not involved sexually or romantically in any capacity. And I don’t even work for him. I’m just a friend. Ms. Potts is in Malibu and Mr. Stark’s PA is off sick, and he needed someone to come to the party with him, that’s all. He’s very attractive—I’m taken, not blind, but honestly. He’s like the genderswap Darcy from the AU universe, something would have imploded if we tried anything.”

That took some of the steam from her sails. Darcy took the opportunity to hand the bitchy reporter her empty champagne glass and breezed by her smoothly. 

And back to the blustering military idiot who was busy insisting that the Hulk was dangerous and unpredictable, and that one good move did not mean that he was redeemed for the mass, or make him any less dangerous. That was it. Darcy was done. She had a loyalty streak a mile wide for the misfits, learned and honed at the centre of a world that had told her that she wasn’t good enough and packed her away, and she had come out all the better for it.

“Excuse me, General Ross,” Darcy snapped, gliding over to him in four inch heels, glad that she had taken the opportunity at their last girls’ night to practice walking in heels with Pepper and Natasha. “Hello, my name is Agent Darcy Lewis, PR manager and assistant handler to the Avengers Initiative. Bruce Banner is a brilliant neuroscientist whose inventions have potentially saved millions of lives the world over, and he has done absolutely nothing to deserve your disrespect. The Hulk is a hero. He has also saved millions of lives through great personal sacrifice, and contrary to your belief, is very capable of controlling himself and his actions, and recognizing friend from foe.”

“The Hulk—“ Ross began.

“The Hulk behaved in a hostile manner towards you and your military goons because you were trying to solve the ‘problem’,” here, Darcy took the opportunity to add in air quotes, “with larger and larger bullets. Nobody is going to be peaceful towards you when you try to shoot them.”

The Generals around Ross all made noises of agreement in Darcy’s direction. Ross just opened and closed his mouth for a moment, and Darcy pushed past him before he could recover his head of steam. Perpetual morons like that didn’t stay down for long—he would recover quickly enough, and she would probably smack him into the wall if she was around to hear it when it happened. 

In her haste to get away, Darcy walked into someone with a smack. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” the man said in an English accent. “I didn’t see you there—Miss Lewis?”

Darcy stared at him with her mouth hanging open. “Geoffrey—I mean, Minister Thwaites,” she finally managed. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” And, she wasn’t even lying. Things between the St. Trinian’s girls and Geoffrey Thwaites had warmed up considerably after he had stopped trying to get them shut down, worked out his difficulties with their headmistress and helped them case the Golden Globe theatre for a four-hundred year old treasure, and take down a creepy cult of women hating psychopaths in the same blow.

Geoffrey stared at her just as dumbly. “Miss Lewis, I didn’t expect to see you here,” he finally said.

“Yeah, I’m not normally at these parties,” Darcy agreed. “I’m here with Tony Stark, he needed a babysitter—the things that that man can get up to unsupervised, it would blow your mind, and you’ve practically lived at St. Trinian’s for several years now. How’s Miss Fritton, by the way?”

“Camilla is doing wonderfully, thank you for asking, Miss Lewis.”

“Oh, that’s ridiculous. Call me Darcy.”

“Darcy,” he said. 

“How long are you in town? I really should take you for coffee, prove that you British people have rubbed off on me with all of those manners. I have you to thank for my current career, after all.”

“You do?”

“Well, yes, I never would have gone into political science without your influence.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Geoffrey agreed. St. Trinian’s girls were his girls, too, not just Camilla’s, and he liked the opportunity to see how his girls were doing any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo..... I figured that she had to pick up political inspiration from somewhere, and in my headcannon, this makes sense. Chronologically, this takes place somewhere before the first story in this verse that I wrote, MI7 and SHIELD vs. The World, which will provide the main storyline just as soon as I get all of these oneshots out of my head. Also, she's clearly better at PR than she thinks she is.


End file.
